One Chance
by Jeydon
Summary: This story takes place when Stefan is going through his ripper days with Klaus while Damon and Elena bond closer together. But this time he's not going to tell her he loves her then compel her to forget, this time Damon is asking for one chance, that's all he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hello! I'm a huge fan of the tv show 'The Vampire Diaries' And I ship Delena so much that it's painful! I've been wanting to start this fanfic for awhile seeing as I came up with the idea at least a month ago and I'm just now getting the chance to start it. This story takes place when Stefan is going through his ripper days with Klaus while Damon and Elena bond together. But this time he's not going to tell her he loves her then compel her to forget, this time Damon is asking for **_**one chance**_**. Reviews would be lovely but I don't need a certain number of reviews in order to update, I'll update as often as possible! **

"D-Damon." Elena stuttered slightly as she walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. Her bedroom was dark because she didn't get the chance to turn on a light plus it was the middle of the night.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when she was sure that it was him.

Damon was staring out at the night sky from Elena's window; he quickly turned around to face her at vampire speed. When he turned around Elena shivered slightly from shock, he didn't use his vamp speed in front of her very often.

"I came to talk to you." He answered his voice having a slightly sarcastic ring to it.

"What could you possibly have to talk to me about in the middle of the night?" Elena asked half out of curiosity and half out of annoyance.

Damon smirked - his famous smirk – Elena tried several times to hate his smirk but she still loves it.

"I was at the bar, ..With Alaric." Damon started to say but was interrupted by Elena.

"Are you drunk?" Elena accused him as she looked him up and down in order to figure out the answer.

"A little." He answered holding out his fingers and pinching them together closely.

"You're more than a little drunk, Damon." She informed him as she let out a worried sigh. Worried because she wondered if he had a reason for being this drunk – was it something she did?

"You're hair is a mess, you look a mess; you look like…" Elena started rambling on and on as she ran her fingers through her brown hair. Damon interrupted her as he stumbled forward – "No, no." He shook a finger in front of her, "Let me talk." Damon pouted his lips out as he started to get frustrated.

"Fine, Damon." Elena said, she gave up; she decided to just let the man talk that way he could get out of there sooner and she could get some sleep. "Talk away, but don't take all night I need to get some sleep." She told him as she motioned for him to start talking.

"Like I was saying, I was at the bar with Alaric when I got this great idea." He said his voice going louder as he got excited about what he was talking about.

"You got a great idea while you were drunk, Damon, this idea can't be very…" Elena started to say but Damon cut her off once again. "It's a great idea, just hear me out." He said as he rocked back on his heels then stood still.

"One date." He said holding up one of his fingers.

Elena looked at him like he was crazy.

"One day." He held up a single finger once again.

Elena was sure Damon had too much to drink and was drunk rambling.

"One chance." He held up a finger for the last time.

Elena was almost completely sure that the man in front of her had lost his mind.

"That's all I want, then you can go back to riding unicorns across rainbows with my little brother." Damon had finished telling her what he had to say but he was sure that he would have to do way more explaining. He took a couple steps towards her while he waited for her reply.

Elena was starting to understand where the man who seemed to be losing his mind was going with his "great idea"

"You want me to go on a date with _you_?" Elena questioned because she still didn't understand what he meant.

"I want you to be _mine_ for one day." Damon said as he stepped towards her once again, this time they were getting awfully close. Elena took a shaky breath as she stared at the man with black hair and bright blue eyes who was standing right in front of her.

"I'm with Stefan…" She started to protest but Damon wasn't willing to give up that easily.

"Stefan, Saint Stefan, Little bro." Damon said pouting his bottom lip out then chuckling at her. "It's more like Ripper Stefan now though, isn't it?" He asked, his face turning serious.

"You are way too drunk for this conversation." Elena attempted to stop this from going too far but Damon knew her too well for that to happen.

"One chance, it's only fair." Damon informed her – he was almost begging at this point and Damon never had to beg for anything.

"What would we do?" She asked but quickly put her hands up to stop him when she saw him start to smirk. "_If _I decided to give you your one chance." She informed him so that he wouldn't get too excited.

"Oh, I don't know." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"I figured you'd have the whole day planned out already." Elena said earning a laugh from Damon.

"Walk along the beach, picnic while watching the sunset. Romantic stuff?" Damon said smirking at her.

"I don't want anything overly romantic." She warned him even though she hadn't even said yes yet.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" He questioned as he wondered if she had decided to give him a chance or if she was just toying around.

"Be together, get to know you…" She started to say but then she shrugged, "I don't really know, Damon, I haven't been on a real date in forever."

Damon fought the urge to laugh, "Yeah, neither have I." He admitted as he looked around at her bedroom. He had been in there many times before – it never changed much.

"Why don't we just decide as it goes along?" Damon suggested but then he realized that the girl hadn't even said yes to his request yet. "That is if you agree to give me one chance." He said lifting his eyebrows at her.

"We have to have rules, _if_ I agree to give you one chance." Elena was just trying to keep the conversation going that way she would have more time to decide. Part of her wanted to jump up and down yelling 'yes' and another part of her wanted to push Damon away and be a good little girl while she waited for Stefan to return.

"Rules are no fun, but if we must." He said letting out a fake sigh, "What are your rules, Miss Elena?" He asked as he feared that her answer wouldn't allow him to even go near her.

"If I give you a chance, then we will act like a normal couple together. A normal couple does not have sex on the first date." Elena informed him.

"Does a normal couple kiss on the first date?" He questioned, "I'm new to this whole normal couple stuff if you haven't noticed, so please educate me." He told her a smirk rising on his lips.

"We can kiss." She said nervously, "But we will not kiss the entire time, I want to get to know you." She told him. Elena Gilbert wants to get to know Damon Salvatore? That made not kissing her the entire time worth it, in Damon's opinion.

"Sounds good to me." He agreed without hesitation. "Now, it's time to answer me." He said taking a step back to give her some space. "Yes or no, Elena?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Hello, Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter of 'One Chance'! I'm updating twice today because what I posted earlier was what I wrote last night and what you are about to read is what I wrote today. I'm gonna try to update at least once a day but I'll probably skip some days. I want this story to be really long, but we'll just see how it goes. Thanks for taking the time to read my story:)**

Elena's head was spinning out of control – it would be wrong for her to give Damon a chance when she was with the younger Salvatore brother. But at this point she didn't really care what was wrong or right – she was aware of the feelings she had for Damon and she feared that giving Damon a chance would make it harder for her to ignore her feelings for him.

But Damon was right – he deserved a chance – and she should give him one. That's all he wanted after all, one chance - after she gives him a chance they could go right back to just being friends.

"Yes." Elena managed to answer, part of her mind wondered 'What if, I don't want to be just friends with Damon after this' but she pushed that thought far away.

Damon was surprised by her answer, he knew that she would eventually say yes even if he had to get down on his hands and knees and beg her but he didn't expect for Elena to agree so quickly.

"Are you sure?" He asked because he wasn't going to let her change her mind, "There's no backing out after you agree." He told her, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"I'm sure, and I won't back out." She told him nodding her head once, "I think we need to figure things out – whatever is going on between us – we need to figure it out." She stumbled on her words but Damon still managed to understand what she meant.

"So you're admitting that there is _something_ going on between us?" Damon couldn't help it, he had to say that. Even though he was trying to be the good guy – he still had to tease Elena sometimes.

"I…didn't mean it that way." She said, she swallowed nervously then continued, "I just mean, there's a lot of lust and.." Elena realized that there was no going back now – she just admitted that she lusted for Damon or in other words that she was highly attracted to the man with black hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm just going to stop talking." Elena said sighing and running a hand through her hair.

Damon chuckled, "Sexual desire." He simply stated then raised his eyebrows at the girl who was obviously embarrassed that she just used the word 'lust' while referring to what was going on between the two of them.

"Can I get some sleep, Damon?" She asked, obviously trying to end the conversation. She was trying to end the moment, just like every other time. Things were never allowed to go too far between the two of them.

"After I add a rule, for tomorrow." He said realizing exactly what he wanted to say, "No ending moments between us by changing the topic, No pretending that you don't feel something for me because it's clear as day that you feel _something_ for me."

"Fine." Elena simply replied as she looked down at her bedroom floor – she was tired – but that wasn't the problem. The problem was looking into his eyes – she always got lost in them.

"You can sleep now; I'll be here first thing in the morning." He informed her with a smile on his face.

"Good night, Elena." That was the last thing he said, then he was gone within a second.

"Good Night, Damon." Elena replied even though he was already gone, she rolled her eyes as if to act annoyed but she obviously wasn't seeing as there was a huge smile on her face. She sat down on the edge of her bed and no matter how hard she tried – she couldn't help but be excited for the next day.


End file.
